Afrosiaco Del Amor
by Tsuki-ummi kaze
Summary: Q Pasaria si derrepenete nuestros grupo llega a una Aldea de plantas y una usal Planta losHaga hacer cosas q concientes no harian...Pasion Lokura algo mas convinados a amor y a dos...


Una tarde Hermosa, los pájaros cantan, revoloteando por hay en el aire , el sol brilla y las nuebes pasan…y se escucha un estruendo en el piso y todas las aves salen volando xDDD

Inu:Deja de hacer eso!

Kouga: Eso es para q aprendas pèrro mugroso

Inu: ya veras…

Kag:Abajo!.. Joven kouga esmejor q se vaya para inuyasha se trankilise

Kouga: esta bien Kagome solo porq tu me lo pidesse va en su torbellino dejando una nube de polvo y sus dos acompañantes q lo siguen atrás xD

Inu: Nose porq lo protejes tanto!Kagomee! si te gusta deverias irte con el y dejarme buscar la perla solo!

Kag: si oh! Y de seguro tu puedes ver los fragmentos verdad? Tan buena vista q tienes

Inu: Mejor q la tuya!

Mientras los demas estaban sentados en el pasto, bebiendo una bebida por el sol q hacia

Miroku: ya es costumbre verlos pelear. Es imposible q hagamos algo vdd señorita sango?

Sango: es vdd excelencia.

Miroku : si tan solo se llevaran tan bien como nosotros vdd santito poniendo la mano donde no debe

Sango: Kyaaaaaaa! chachetadora de nuestra boxeado.. kiero decir nuestra exterminadora

Shipo: suspiro Para si q es costumbre ver q enseñanza le dana los niños pekeños como yo otro suspiro Oigan ya esta anocheciendo! Y era tarde q rapidos se va el tiempo cuando discuten vdd nñU

Kagome: Hay noo! No kiero acampar!

Miroku: creo q mas aya hay una aldea si nos damos prisa alcansaremos a llegar antes q anochezca completamente

Inu: aig Humanos

A lo lejos ven unas luces de una aldea, frente a un hermoso lago iluminada por la luna q iluminaba unas hermosas hectáreas con plantas muy hermosas,

Kagome: Kya…q hermoso vdd sango?

Sango: si es muy bello..aki deben ser donde cultivan plantas para diferentes tipos de usos..

Shpo: pero están todas cerradas

Miroku: (kizas aki pueda conseguir…) q tal si buscamos a algún aldeano

inuyasha mirando extrañado por esa sonrisa a miroku) : seeh vayamos luego q tanta planta me mareaa. Además tengo hambre

Kagome: como siempre tan maleducado ¬¬

Aldeano: disculpe kienes son?

Miroku: Hola somos viajeros q buscamos a un ser maligno y me perkate de q energias malignas desprendian de esta Aldea y venimos a ver no sabiamos q kedaba tan apartada..

Aldeano: si debemos cuidar nuestras plantas por lo q han visto, muchos ladronas tratan de robar algunas plantas para diferentes usos…como medicinales, cocina, hiervas curativas, hiervas de cultivo afrodisíacos o..

Sango: o de combate como paralizadotas o venenosas vdd?

Aldeano: conoces de estas plantas vdd mujer eres exterminadora?

Sango: si señor en viaje las eh utilizado , soy una de las ultima q kean de una aldea destruida

Aldeano: comprendo.. pero adelante cualquiera q sea del bien esta invitado a esta aldea. Me gusta pedirle q si pudiera desaparecer esas energías malignas no podemos permitir q pase eso en nuestra aldea con todas esas plantas.. Tendrán una recompensa. Supongo q no tendrán donde pasar la noche hospedaje os daré

Kagome: q amable no podríamos abusar

Aldeano: es lo meno q podríamos hacer

Miroku: esa bien

Mientras estos cínicos mejor dicho miroku hace su falsa rutina. Ayudara por shipo q hace q salga un poco de magia de aquél lugar

Los aldeanos quedan convencidos..

Una de las mojeres habitaciones a cada uno. Hasta shipo tuvo su propia habitación yeaah!.Todos terminaron de comer salen hacia fuera y se encuentras con una aldeana y miroku corre hacia ella

Miroku: hermosa noche vdd?

Aldeana: sip en especial porq hoy es luna nueva..la aldeana empieza a gritar y sale corriendo Kyaaa!Mientras ve q inuyasha se transforma en Humano

Inu: rayos ù.u

Kagome: Inuyasha no, nos avisaste!y haci reaclamabas q estuvieramos en el bose con tanto peligro!

Inu: agg igual puedo defenderlos así!

Sango: porq esa aldeana dijo "en especial porq hoy es luna nueva"

Aldeano: eso es facil esta noche. Es una noche de las mas hermosas q ocurre en esta aldea. A media noche las plantas se abren y nos encantan con su aroma.., algunos les hace soñar hermosoy descansador, otros se oprefiere pasar una noche de amor, otrs prefieren estudiarles , diferentes especias diferentes panoramas .en cada Luna nueva Nuestras plantas se habren aún q sea primavera, invierno, otoño u verano, se habren en cada luna nueva sea la estacion q sea y sus polen vuelan por la aldea…

Miroku: y son todas las plantas de esta aldea?

Aldea: exacto las de aki hasta las e invernadero. Llegaron en una buena noche si quiere recoger algo a media noche pueden hacerlo, además somos pocas aldea con las q contamos con mas de raras plantas somos famosos por el afrodisíaco del amor

Porq esta noche aparte de las demás estaciones el producto es intensificado es mas producentes q otras épocas. Es algo extraño q sea como el doble o triple en Luna Nueva es un cambio y se preparan,

Todos: afrodisíaco del amor?

Aldeano: Si. Es un afrodisíaco poco usual. Intensifica tu amor, te lleva a un éxtasis de no saberte controlar con la persona amada, algunas mujeres llegan acá para pedir este afrodisíaco así dárselos a sus hombres q les demuestren su amor y llevarlos a un éxtasis de amor. Eso lo sabemos Por lo q nos han contado Personas de ciudades lejanas nos visitan comprando este afrodisíaco para dárselo a la persona y así saber si le aman en realidad

Es muy difícil saber q pasara y como actuara a la persona q lo tome. Y sacara sus sentimientos a la luz. Demostrara su amor hacia la persona q Ama

ya q Es muy difícil describir esta afrodisíaco como es tan difícil describir el Amor. Por eso le hacemos homenaje a su nombre "afrodisíaco del amor"

Kagome: q misteriosa es la naturaleza vdd shipo? (pensando si le diera eso a inuyasha elijiria entre ella o kikiou pero piensa q ya sabe la respuesta… u.u) (sango pensando algo similar a eso q miroku no la miraria a ella)

Shipo: si kagome

Inu: almenos me alegro de ser humano esta noche no me mareare con tanto aroma. Q escomo el triple o doble de lo normal

Faltando solo 5 minutos para media noche la gente se reúne, con sus instrumentos para extraer algunas cosas nuestros amigos tbn preparados ene especial un miroku queriendo extraer afrodisíaco para ciertos amigos y dejar las discusiones

Continuara…

Hello!

Espero no les aya parecido fastidioso esto prometo q el proximo episodio traera mas extasis ¿ mas pasion yeaah! Reviews onegai algún sugerencia lo q sea me la hacen saber ne nn

Matta nee!

Os cuidaos Saludos kiss!

((.·´¯·-:» Tsuki-ummi kaze «:-·´¯·.))


End file.
